Hōka Inumuta
;"How can a human body move like that when it's clad in nothing but Life Fibers? Show me with your actions!" : - Hōka Inumuta to Ryūko Matoi, Episode 10. is a main character in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Appearance Hōka has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears eyeglasses that are tinted blue. Personality A hacker and genius, Hōka cares most for his data than anything else, even willing to lose his position and become a no-star in order to keep the data he collected in his fight against Ryūko Matoi. He is extremely sarcastic, often making jabs at people simply because he can. As Mako unfortunately found out, Hōka is extremely protective of this data and in turn his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage, as shown when he threatened to kill Mako when she incidentally tripped and fell into his computer. Powers and Abilities He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely disable a student that had been turned into a rampaging monster by a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform, a kind of opponent which, for all intents and purposes would have been stronger than him, albeit, it was a prototype. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skill's besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the elite four. Three-Star Goku Uniform: * Probe Regalia (探の装 Saguru no Sō) : Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Hōka can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. *'Probe Regalia Mk.II '(探の装・改 Saguru no Sō Aratame) : ''This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Hoka can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage. '''Abilities': *'Optical Camouflage' (光学迷彩 Kōgaku Meisai) : Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Hōka to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. ep11-proberegalia.png|Probe Regalia. ep10-camouflage.png|Inumuta using his optical camouflage. 1390526195-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Probe Regalia MK.2 History Since Inumuta was a child, his father has always been out of home, so his mother dedicated herself to supporting their father-less house. In grade school, he developed his interest in computers. Since the time he entered middle-school, he had been living alone, having illegally overwritten his personal records stored in city authority's servers. Three years before his days at Honnōji Academy, Hōka Inumuta was a freelance hacker genius who aspired to challenge himself. He did this by targeting the Revocs Corporation that belonged to the Kiryūin family and used his hacking skills to bypass their security and send their stocks into free fall. However, he underestimated their capabilities to track and find him and was eventually chased down by their security teams. His undeniable skill at hacking the tightest security in the world, however, led to him being invited to Honnōji by Satsuki, who told him that he would be able to change the real world, instead of a virtual one. Synopsis Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin As a member of the Elite Four, Inumuta is loyal to Satsuki and does whatever she asks. However in contrast to the other three, Inumuta is the least loyal to her and to some extent the only one Satsuki does not know too well. Despite this, he is loyal to her and never once tries to act against her. Nonon Jakuzure They seem to interact the most of the Elite Four, often teasing each other. Rather curiously, during the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip, members of the film club had arrived to help mere minutes after Nonon encountered trouble, implying he sent members of the club as a precaution, as he was currently in Osaka. Memorable Quotes ;"If I continue fighting, the data I've gathered so far will be damaged. All I want is data. I care not for victory." : - Hōka explaining the reason behind his forfeit to Ryūko. ;"If anything happens to my laptop, you die." : - Hōka threatening Mako. ;"I'm simply taking a page out of your book, Jakuzure. After all, the venom of the snake's flickering tounge is powerful stuff." : - Hōka to Nonon Image gallery Killlakill ep3 houta inumuta 1.png Killlakill ep1 houta inumuta 2.png Ep09_inumuta.jpg 1386296089-HorribleSu-o.jpg 41790009_p4.png|Inumuta's Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform HoukaOP01.jpg|Houka in the Opening Theme HoukaOP02.jpg Houka_Descending.jpg|Houka descending to fight Houka_BasRelief.jpg|At the end of Episode 9 Houka_NoiseCancel.jpg|Using the Noise Canceller Houka Henshin.jpg|Houka transforms HoukaProbe.jpg|In his Probe Regalia Houka_Attacking.jpg|Houka attacking Houka_EvasionImpossible.jpg|Evasion Impossible! Houka_PWNED.jpg|About to be defeated Houka_PWNED2.jpg|Defeated HoukaPWNED_FL1.gif|Fiber Lost (GIF) HoukaPWNED_FL2.gif|(GIF) Houka_Tracksuit.jpg|Houka in a Tracksuit after his defeat Houka_Angry01.jpg|Houka yelling at Mako Houka_Angry02.jpg|Angry at Mako Trivia *Hōka is the only member of the Student Council so far to have been granted a Mk. II Goku Uniform by Satsuki without its previous version being destroyed. Though it's note worthy that the data he saved was important for Satsuki's plans down the road. References 1. http://www.reddit.com/r/KillLaKill/comments/1xg40i/the_back_stories_of_e4devasfour_heavenly_kings/ Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters